Howaido Ookami Bachi
by AmeMizu
Summary: He was to punish the woman and all to come from her line. Couples:Kouga/Ayame-Sango/Miroku-Kagome/Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

Hundreds of years ago in feudal Japan.

She had been lost for days and it had been weeks sense she had been beaten then banished from her village. With no food and barely any water she stumbled around in a daze.

All seemed lost until she came upon a pack of wolf demons. They had generously taken her in and nursed her back to health. After explaining her situation to the chief of the tribe the wolf demons had held council and they had deemed her worthy of staying in the tribe with them.

Many years had passed and the woman had fallen in love the one of the warriors of the wolf tribe. Though she had been accepted into the tribe she had been forbidden to mate with any male from the tribe. The woman and her warrior had tried to fight their love but in the end they were unable to defy nature. They had mated and conceived a child.

When the council caught wind of this they sent in their witch doctor. He was to punish the woman and all to come from her line.

A/N: So I'm like a total Kouga/Ayame fan and I've been wanting to write a story about them. This would be the back story sorda for the fic I think I might write. If you think I should continue on with it please leave a lil review. If I don't get any I'm not sure if I'll even try to go any further with it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. They're super. I don't have my boyfriend read my fanfics cause I'm scared he's going to think they're stupid. It's nice to know some people don't think they are. Well on with the fic. Hope you enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ayame, have I ever told you the story of the white wolf curse?" asked an elderly man to his granddaughter.

"No Gramps you've never told me that story. May I hear it?" a young Ayame asked with the sweet smile of a toothless five year old.

"Yes you may sweet pea. Come sit on your old granddads knee." The old man prompted patting his knee.

After Ayame had gotten snuggled in comfortably her grandpa started the story.

"A long time ago a young human woman angered a tribe of wolf demons by falling in love with one of their own and conceiving a child. To punish her they sent in their best witch doctor. He was to curse her and all to succeed her… " The old man trailed off peering down at his granddaughter to see a look of awe on her face.

"What happened Gramps!?!" the little girl asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on his knee.

The old man cleared his throat and continued with a small smile on his face. "The curse he put on her was named Howaido Ookami Bachi or the White Wolf Curse. This curse wasn't just your any run of the mill curse though. It was one of the most feared curses throughout the entire world. It was a curse that if not broken would bring udder loneliness to the bearer, which to most would be worse than death…"

The old man stopped at the sound of a gasp. Looking at his granddaughter he realized she was shaking. "Ayame are you alright?"

"Yes Gramps I'm ok…" she said meekly wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "It's just so sad. But…please go on."

"Ok. Where was I?" the old man said to himself while scratching his chin. "Oh yes. That's right… Not knowing that she had been cursed the woman and her mate carried on with life. Being that the woman had already found her soul mate the cures was passed on to the baby she was carrying. When the child reached the age of 15 she began to change into a large white wolf when the sun would set. Shocked and worried of what more would befall their daughter the woman and her mate journeyed to another village to consult with their witch doctor. The witch doctor had listened to the woman and had observed and prodded the woman's aura. Coming to the conclusion that the woman had been cursed with the white wolf curse the witch doctor then told the woman and her mate the full extent of what would happen to their daughter."

"Gramps is this story going to end well?" Ayame asked gazing up at her grandpa with large hopeful green eyes.

"Like any other story there are good parts and bad parts. I just hope that for you it ends well." The old man said with a sad sigh.

Ayame was about to ask her grandpa what he meant by his previous comment but he had already continued the story.

"The witch doctor explained to the woman and her mate that their daughter would continue turning into a wolf when the sun set until her 23rd birthday. On her 23rd birthday she would forever be stuck in wolf form and be shunned by all. The woman and her mate were overcome by dysphoria but, were assured by the witch doctor that there was a way for their daughter to avoid eternal loneliness. She explained to them that their daughter had to find her soul mate, a man that loved her wolf and all. He would have to know of the young woman's night form, express in words his undying love for her, and show one form of true sacrifice of himself for her. The woman and her mater were worried but hopeful about their daughter overcoming the curse. To the couples udder dismay the witch doctor continued on to tell them that for generations to come there would only be females born of their line and every one of them would carry the curse.

"Wow!" Ayame exclaimed with astonishment. "What happens next?!?"

"Well young one, the young woman found her soul mate, he freed her from the curse, and they lived happily ever after. That's the story of the White Wolf curse." The old man said ending his granddaughter's bed time story.

"Thank you for the story Gramps." Ayame said with a small yawn.

"You are very welcome. You ready for bed sweet pea?" the old man asked with a small chuckle.

"Very much so." Ayame said with a smile jumping down from her grandpa's knee and running to her room.

Tucking his granddaughter in, the old man kissed her on the cheek and turned out the lights.

"Gramps could you leave the door cracked?" Ayame asked on the brink of sleep.

"Sure sweet pea. Love you."

"Love you to Gramps." Ayame replied back while wondering if the story was true and if someone she might know could be cursed by the White Wolf Curse.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:So yeah... Here's the second chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I'm sorry it took so long to do and that its so short. Sadly I'm not a long chapter type of writer. I'll try and have the next chapter written soon. It's amazing I sorda know where I'm going with it. Well... Hope to hear some good reviews. Tootles!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that left a review and an extra thanks to Xo56oX for reviewing the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Well hope you enjoy.

Swearing like every other night to not stay at work so late next time, Kouga drove down the slick snow covered road toward his house. It was always beautiful during this time of year. Everywhere you looked everything was covered with a thick layer of snow. Where ever the beam of his headlights hit a dozen brilliant rays of light were sent out in every direction. If one didn't know better you'd think there were Christmas trees lined up on the side of the road ablaze with millions of little Christmas lights. It was usually a breath taking site but sadly he was way too tired to enjoy it tonight.

It hadn't been a real busy day but there was always stuff to do around the office. He knew he should leave some of it to Inuyasha or Miroku but he just couldn't help it. All he knew was that he was never excited to go back to his empty house.

He had bought the house a few years after finishing college. Knowing that this was where he wanted to spend the rest of his life he had jumped on the beautiful mountain property. It wasn't real large but it wasn't any one bedroom shack. It was the perfect house to have a family in. He still had a little bit to go till he had it paid off but man it had all seemed worth it. When he use to think about all the money he'd spent on the house he'd push it aside and say it was worth every penny, but now a days it all seemed for nothing. What was the point of having the house without her? He had thought they'd grow old in it. Now it just seemed like a waist.

It had been a night just like this one when he had come home early to surprise her. Figuring that she had just got caught up at work he had fallen asleep in the recliner in the den. Around three o'clock in the morning a loud banging was heard from the front of the house. He had gotten up with an agitated grunt and made his way to the front door to see what was so urgent. On the way he had peaked into the bedroom and noticed that she wasn't there. Becoming a little worried his step had increased. When he got to the front door he had practically ripped the door off the hinges in a hurry to see her standing there freezing her butt off but ok and in one piece. Unfortunately it was an officer. He had come to tell Kouga that she had been in an avalanche. They had found her car but had yet to locate her.

After weeks of searching the authorities had given up on finding her alive. They had pronounced her dead and held the funeral a few days later. The funeral hadn't been a real large one. Just a few close friends and family. Everyone had talked kindly about her and had expected Kouga to say something but no matter how much he wanted to he just couldn't bring himself to admit out loud that she was really gone. That day had been the end of him.

Looking over at the passengers seat where she should be he let out a sad sigh and looked up just in time to see a large white dog bolt in front of his car getting nicked by the left side of his front bumper. Sliding to a stop a few yards from where he had hit the dog he jumped out of his SUV. He hated it when he would hit some poor animal. All his friends told him that it was just how things worked out and that he should just go on his way, but he just couldn't stand the thought of an animal starving or freezing to death because he couldn't take the time out of his day to see if there was some way he may be able to right the wrong he had done. Heck he was a veterinarian it was his job to take care of injured animals.

Making his way over to the poor dog he noticed that the creature was much larger than your average dog. He thought it might be a wolf but it was highly unlikely being that the only known wolfs around these parts were far north of his current location. After he had made it a few feet away from the dog he carefully eased his way closer to it making sure to make enough noise to alert the dog to his presence but not too much to scare it anymore than what it was. Being that he was a veterinarian he knew better than most that it was a bad idea to disturb an injured animal and a real bad idea to rush up on an injured animal. But he just couldn't let it die here on the side of the road if he could help it.

Noticing that the dog was still breathing he let out a sigh of relief. Now was the tricky part. It was one of three things. dog was angry and defensive. Making it a dangerous situation. 2. The dog was scared. Making it a dangerous situation. Or 3. The dog was unconscious. Making it a lot less of a dangerous situation.

Making his way to the dogs head he noted with relief that the dog was unconscious. Making sure that the dog was in a deep state of unconsciousness he knelt down beside it to check it for any lacerations or broken bones. Finding no visible damage he checked again to make sure the dog was deep in dream land before he hefted the animal up and carried it to the back of his SUV. Opening the back hatch of his automobile he laid the dog in a large kennel that he kept in the back for occasions like this.

The rest of the drive to his house was uneventful. Upon pulling up to the house he was overcome with loneliness. Shaking it off he removed the kennel with the dog in it and placed it in his mud room. Looking down at the poor hapless creature he wondered what would become of it. Had he set into motion the animals premature demise. He knew that question would be weighing on him all night. Kicking off his boots he walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and head to bed. He sure hoped the dog made it threw the night. He figured that if it could do that it would probably be ok.

The sound of the alarm clock was what stirred Kouga out of his deep sleep. Man did he hate that damn thing. After practically knocking the alarm clock off the nightstand Kouga curled back up into the blankets fleeing from the biting cold that had settled in his room during the night. He lay there for a while just enjoying the warmth of his blanket cocoon thinking about the day ahead. After the stupid alarm clock had went off again announcing that fifteen minutes had passed Kouga decided to abandon his nice warm haven for a fresh cup of joe.

Padding into the kitchen Kouga started the coffee pot while grabbing a mug from the cabinet above the sink. Turning around expecting to find a scared but intact dog in the kennel in his mud room Kouga was surprised to find no trace of a dog. Taking a tentative step toward the kennel Kouga realized the kennel was still locked. Gaping at the kennel in confusion Kouga wondered if the whole thing had been a dream. Pushing that thought out of his head Kouga began to carefully look around the house for the dog. Kouga made it back to the mud room knowing the whole predicament couldn't have been a dream being that the kennel would still be in the back of his SUV if the previous night hadn't happened. Looking one more time at the kennel in confusion Kouga started his morning routine for work.

A/N: So... how did you like it? It was way longer than the other two. Well hope you liked it and it would be super if you reviewed. Tootles!!!


End file.
